


Wild Mountain Thyme

by Birdyeggling



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BAMF Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Baby Floris | Fundy, Betaed, Caretaking, Eret-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Family Fluff, Fluff, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hybrid AU, Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Hybrids, Light Angst, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Tagging as I go, Wilbur Soot is a bad parent, Wither Hybrid Eret (Video Blogging RPF), cottage core Eret(video blogging RPF), eret is a good parent, fatheret, get your food eret stans, motheret, peret, wilbur soots A+ parenting, winged georgenotfound(video blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdyeggling/pseuds/Birdyeggling
Summary: Eret misses his old friend while trying to raise his son when along comes George offering a chance for a better future for Fundy, just sign here!Featuring: Wilbur being an ‘amazing parent’, Eret deserves better, Fundy is just baby, and George has wings
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy, Eret & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	1. Oh the summer time has come

**Author's Note:**

> *Dances* I apologize for the summary.
> 
> Wild Moutain Thyme by the longest Johns

Eret lived on the outskirts of a small town, she knew everyone in the town. The baker and her wife, the farmers, three people who had married and joined their land, the four children of the single mother, Meradith(who made the best pies), the kind mayor who offered candy to the town’s children, why, she even knew the witch who once lived in the woods, though he had moved to join a friend in the city. She wore the same soft green pants and skirts over her skeletal legs, the same flowy white blouses that stopped just before her skal arms. She never hid the things that set apart her from the rest of the villagers, and no one ever judged her for it.

When someone new showed up in her small town, in rumpled clothes and a guitar strapped around his back, brown hair and ears hidden in a beanie, she had greeted him, introducing herself, and he introduced himself as Wilbur Soot in return, friendly as the sun. He had asked if there was a place he could stay for a while, so Eret took him to the mayor, and the mayor led the tall man away.

The next day Eret saw him a few times, in the town square when Eret was looking for a new hammer, the baker’s wife was talking with him, Eret watched from afar as Wilbur seemed to politely decline something and walk away. Near Meradith’s house when Eret needed to drop something off, WIlbur had been surrounded by the Meradith’s children, she scold them as she greeted Eret. Wilbur had left as soon as he was free. And on the walk back to her home Eret had seen him sitting under a tree strumming his guitar, she faintly heard the medley and thought that it was lovely.

Eret didn’t remember much of the next few months after that, they remembered some specific moments though, they knew Wilbur had become determined to befriend them. Wilbur would show up, help Eret with his garden and pet the Eret’s two goats, Buttercup and Sweet-pea, He would go into the woods to search for herbs and mushrooms while singing songs, and Eret helped Wilbur, teaching him how to patch any clothes that got too worn, he helped Wilbur clean his new house, and bringing berries and herbs weekly. Their friendship was also deepened when Wilbur had told Eret he was a fox hybrid, Eret was happy to have another Hybrid near.

Wilbur had this tendency to disappear for days without word, the first time he did Eret nearly murdered him when he came back, worried that Wilbur was hurt somewhere, and Wilbur had left notes on his door ever since, Wilbur would always be back within a week, he always looked tired after, but also happy. Wilbur brought a woman with him once, Introduced her as Sally to Eret and explained that she was the one he had been visiting on his trips away, Sally had unruly red hair that was in a loose ponytail, her clothes smelled of brine, and occasionally if the sun was in the right position, Eret could see flashes like scales on her skin. Wilbur and Sally still disappeared for days, and eight months after meeting Sally, she and Wilbur told Eret that she was a siren, and two months later they very happily said that Sally was expecting, and six months into her pregnancy she asked Eret to be the godparent to her child. Eret said yes

Eret had been there for his friends when Fundy was born, fox ears and all. Had been there when Sally took her last breath, she died holding her son. Eret held Wilbur as he wept, clinging to Fundy like a lifeline in his arms as the little baby cried as if mourning the loss of his mother too. Eret held Wilbur again at Sally’s funeral, the whole town was there, mourning the young woman and offering sympathy to Wilbur. Eret convinced Wilbur to live with him for a little bit, so he could keep an eye on his friend and god son, and so Wilbur wouldn’t be alone in the house his lover died in.

They found Wilbur one night sitting next to Fundy’s crib, Wilbur had silent tears running down his face as he looked at his son. Eret knocked gently on the door frame, Wilbur’s head had snapped to look at them, and Eret opened their arms to their friend. Wilbur had accepted. In that hug Wilbur told Eret something, something Eret doesn’t know if they’ll ever forget.

“I can’t raise him Eret,” Wilbur had wept into Eret’s chest, “God I wish I could Eret but I can’t, he reminds me too much of sally.” Wilbur was sobbing out the words, his hands grabbing fistfuls of Eret’s shirt. Eret just hugged him, tears slipping out of his eyes. When their tears had run dry and they were sitting with Wilbur holding Fundy in his arms for the last time, Eret spoke, “Where will you go?” they asked softly, looking at their friend, and son. 

“I have some family elsewhere, my father, or even my brothers will help me,” he said softly, never taking his eyes off of his son, “I don’t want to leave him Eret,” Wilbur whispered.

“You don’t have to, I’ll help you,” Eret whispered back.

Wilbur shook his head jerkily, “I have too, I wouldn’t be a good father,” tears bit his voice.

“You can always visit.”  
They both knew he wouldn’t.

Wilbur left just before the sun rose, his backpack was filled with things he would need, his guitar was at his side. He never looked back to see his friend and son, he never looked back even when his son started crying. But if tears stained his shirt, if he collapsed on the road and yelled his throat raw, if he forced himself to not run back, only he would know.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Eret was snapped out of his memories by the fussy toddler he was holding, Fundy was two years old and extremely active, he kept Eret up nearly all night most nights, but Eret was glad to see the two year seemed healthy. Eret set down Fundy in his high chair and set to doing the one of the most difficult tasks they had to do during the day, get Fundy to eat. Fundy was very picky, and the only thing Eret could get him to eat without much trouble was berries, Fundy loved berries, and nothing else. Eret let out a sigh as his fussy son squirmed and whined in his high chair. The two year old slapped the table in his frustration, “Want out!” he whined, glaring at Eret. 

“No getting out till you eat, little fox,” Eret said exasperatedly, he was overjoyed that the little two year was talking, truthfully Eret had known barely anything about children when Wilbur left, so when he showed up with Fundy at Meradith’s house, eye bags deep, hair unkempt, clothes wrinkled, and Fundy balling his eyes out she wasted no time trying ushering them in and teaching Eret the basics of taking care of children, she owed much of Fundy being this healthy to Meradith.

Fundy though, didn’t seem to like the answer that Eret gave him, and started to fuss harder, his cheeks puffing out and his face became red, Eret picked up her fussy toddler and rocked him, he whined and tried to shove away from Eret. Eret put a hand on his back and let the toddler lean back a little, said toddler then crossed his arms and gave his best attempt of a glare to Eret.  
Eret simply smiled back, and started to tickle their grumpy son. Fundy squealed in surprise and started laughing, wiggling to try and get away from the tickling hands. Eret laughed and stopped his tickling assault, putting his son back in the high chair, “Will you eat now?” he asked, laughter still in his voice.  
“No!” Fundy grumbled wiggling in his seat.  
“What if I add sweet berries?” Eret asked turning to grab a small bowl  
That seemed to convince Fundy enough because he settled down until his food was served, small pieces of cut up cheese and bread, plus a small bowl of sweet berries. Fndy grabbed the bowl first and chowed down on the berries. Eret smiled and got themselves some bread, cheese, and strawberries. She looked out the window to her garden, the midday sun made their plants cast green-ish yellow shadows, distantly she could hear her goats bleating, her house had a nice breeze coming in from the open windows and doors, welcoming the warm summer that was to come.

She smiled and looked over at her son, who was now picking at his breath looking glum, he looked up and pointed at his now empty berry bowl, “More?” he asked pleadingly, Eret shook her head, “If you eat your bread and cheese then yes, you may have more,” she offered to the 2 year old. He nodded happily and picked at his food for a little more before carefully putting a piece of cheese in his mouth. Eret snorted and focused back on their own food, eating and watching their garden and the road to town, when Fundy finished his bread and cheese he clapped his hands and Eret smiled as they got Fundy more berries.

When Fundy was done with his berries Eret took him out to the garden, they watched their toddler run around in the grass, Fundy would pick up a ball and run for a little then he would throw it and chase it before picking it up again. Eret smiled as he watched his son playing, he was watering his garden and checking for snails or diseased leaves as he watched his son. 

Through his laughs as he watched his child play, Eret didn’t notice someone approaching from the town road, so they startled when the man coughed. He was standing at the corner of their house, he was wearing a light blue shirt, some purple hued pants, and a pair of white rimmed goggles, and though they couldn’t see the man's eyes they could feel the unimpressed look he was giving them. The most noticeable part of the man, were the blue wings folded neatly on his back, the two watched each other for a minute before the man asked, “Can I come in or..?”

“Oh, uh, yes, one minute!” Eret stumbled over their words, they stood up, brushing off their hands on their pants. Walking over to the man they spotted a bow at his side, they felt a little uneasy at the sight, glancing over to Fundy who was watching the two grown ups. “Uh, my name's Eret, why are you here?” they asked, internally cursing themself for the nervousness leaking into their tone.

“Oh good, you are who Dream wants,” he said fishing for something in his pockets, he pulled out a folded piece of paper, he held it out to Eret, so they grabbed it. When they unfolded it, it revealed a letter with a green wax seal. Eret had to stifle a gasp, the seal was an official stamp, and it was for her?! The man shrugged and turned to go back down the road, “I’ll be back tomorrow, if your answer is yes we leave in a week, if its no then I’m not spending any more time here,” he called.

“W-wait, what is this letter!” Eret called back to the man, her confusion thick, the man didn’t react in anyway and just walked on. Eret looked at the letter then to Fundy who had walked to her and was looking at Eret, “Dada?” he asked, making grabby hands at Eret. She picked him up and looked back down the road, the man was gone, Eret didn’t know how, the road was straight for nearly a mile before curving, so instead of thinking too hard, she went into her house. 

“I think its time for a nap don’t you think little fox?” she cooed, trying to sound sure for her son, he whined letting a little pout, “Now now my little fox, you gotta sleep to grow big and strong,” she said matter of factly, giving Fundy a smile, “and you wanna be my big strong boy right?” she asked, Fundy nodded eagerly, she giggled and kissed his forehead, setting the letter on the table before putting Fundy down for a nap.

He came back in and stared at the letter, before sitting down and slowly opening it, there were three things in the letter, the first thing that caught Eret’s eyes was the emeralds, three emeralds lay glistening on the table and Eret felt his breath hitch, he had emeralds before, don’t get him wrong, but this alot more than he was used to even if it was only three. The next was a map, he had to unfold it before he realized what it was, but it was a large map, taking up about half of his table, in the corner there was writing, ‘The Dream SMP’. The last item was the actual letter, it read;

“Hello, I hope this letter finds you in good health.  
You’ve been invited to join in the Beginnings of my new land, The Dream SMP, the land is wild and far from being tamed right now, but the land has proven prosperous! The land is in need of more people to help with the start of this new empire, the letter you have been sent will include a map of the land, and emeralds to help with the cost of travel. The messenger that delivered this letter to you will also act as your guide to the land.  
To hoping that you accept,  
Dream.”

Eret stared, rereading the letter again and again, he grabbed the map and studied it, fingers tracing the map over and over. He couldn’t believe that, well that he was picked for this, how did they even know of him? He was a builder sure, he had been building for years, but anyone could build things and he hadn’t be seen in the public eye for a while, he scratched his mind searching for anything that might’ve been a reason as to why he would be chosen, he didn’t know many people, and the only ones that had left had left years and years before, briefly he thought that maybe Wilbur had recommended him, but he pushed the thought away, Wilbur probably had other things to worry of, and what were the chances that he got invited to the same place, he couldn’t remember anyone else that might’ve thought of him. He was just about going to go insane when he heard Fundy crying.

Eret immediately was going to their son, they could have a panic about how these people knew of them later, right now their son needed them. “Hey, hey Fundy it’s ok” they hushed picking up the sobbing toddler, rubbing his back and rocking. Fundy slowly stopped crying, and Eret kept rocking him, “did you have a bad dream, Fundy?” they whispered to their baby. Fundy nodded against Eret’s shoulder, Eret cooed softly, rocking their baby as they walked out of the room to the dining room, they pushed the map, letter, and emeralds away before they sat down.

They sat with Fundy for a while, outside the sky was turning orange from the setting sun, he had been humming for a while and Fundy had fallen back to sleep, so Eret was alone with their thoughts again, they watched as the orange sky turned to purple, then dark blue, the twinkling pinpricks of stars the only way to tell the difference from sky and land. In the dark of their house they moved carefully to their bedroom, setting Fundy down next to them and cradling their child, they fell asleep soon after.

~  
It was mid day again when the man with blue wings showed up again, Eret watched him come from the road, he stopped just before the road turned to grass, and Eret left her house to meet him.

“So your answer is..?” the man in blue asked  
Truthfully, this might’ve been a very dumb desicion indeed, they had no proof that they could trust the blue shirt man, or whoever this dream was, and yet, “Yes, I will join the Dream SMP” Eret answered back, determination was in their voice.


	2. And the trees are sweetly blooming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dances* I meant to update this on Saturday whoops
> 
> Ima try to update this every 2 weeks, so that’s poggers.
> 
> Also I’m so sorry I’m not good at summary’s

Eret was packing to leave, he had explained to Fundy that they were moving, the toddler understood as well as Eret had expected, but he still wanted to tell him. The man, George, was quickly becoming a very unlikable person, Eret had asked what he needed to pack, and George had simply shrugged and left again, leaving Eret feeling rather annoyed with how unhelpful he was.

Eret was packing clothing, he didn’t know how much was needed but he’d rather be safe than sorry. He had a bag that would be full of easy to grab stuff, an axe he used regularly, his sewing kit, a rain poncho, and some things for Fundy, toys, and a toddler sized rain poncho. In other bags he had clothes, shoes, sheets, anything that he may need. He also had a baby sling for Fundy, truthfully he didn’t want to have to hold him the whole time, and he certainly didn’t trust George to be carrying his son.

George had also been kind enough to let him know that they would be picking up someone else, meet up with some other messenger, then make their way to the SMP, it would take about a month of traveling by horse. And Eret was just thrilled to be traveling a month by horse with a toddler, absolutely thrilled.

Eret sighed as she thought of how the next month would be, but shook her head, she could deal with a grumpy infant on the road, she could make it. So instead she set herself to look around the rest of her house, truthfully, she was going to miss this place, it had been ratty and abandoned looking when she first moved in, she fixed it up till it was livable, and she lived in it for years. 

She knew what she was going to do, instead of letting it go to waste again she was going to offer it to the oldest of Meradith’s children, her son, Owen, was bordering 20 and needed a place to live on his own. Eret nodded to herself and continued packing, she would let the village know that she was planning on leaving later, and then she would brave the wilderness for so long to give herself and Fundy the best future she could.

~

The next day Eret was knocking on Meradith’s door, there was a bustle inside and the youngest daughter, Sophie, opened the door, she took one look at Eret and yelled back into the house “It’s Eret and Fundy Mama!” before grabbing Eret’s hand and dragging her inside. Fundy watched from Eret’s back from his sling as Eret was led into the kitchen by Sophie, Meredith looked up from what she was cooking flashing Eret a smile before focusing back onto her dish, “What can I do for you today, Eret? How’s Fundy,” she asked cheerfully. Sophie disappeared to somewhere

“Fundy’s doing very well, and I just came by to let you know I would be moving soon,” Eret answered back.  
Meredith paused what she was doing and whipped around “You’re moving? Oh dear if it’s because of any of the other townspeople I’ll give them a piece of my mind for you dear, I swear if it was mister McGullen!” she growled out the last part, Eret laughed shaking her hands.

“No, no! It wasn’t mister McGullen I swear,” Eret giggled, “I got invited to join a new land, a Man by the name of Dream invited me, and I accepted,” Eret explained  
Meradith looked shocked by this, she walked to her and held her hands “Dear, it could be a trap, what do you have to trust it?!”

“I know, and I was just as nervous as you, but the seal was an official one Meradith!” Eret whispered excitedly, “I wanted you to be the first to know, you've been my friend for so long Meradith, and I thank you for that,” Eret said earnestly gripping Meradith’s hands back, she looked flustered at what Eret had confessed.

“Oh dear,” she said flustered  
“I would also like to offer my house to your family, you, or your son, or anyone may take it and use it,” Eret said, “Once I’m gone it’s yours, just promise me you’ll use it” she smiled at her friend.

Meradith looked so startled, she gripped Eret’s hands harder, small tears at the edge of her eyes “Oh dear, you, oh my look at you making me get all weepy,” she let go of Eret’s hands, dabbing at her eyes to not cry, “I’ll miss you dear, you know you’re always welcome back, always I promise” 

~

Eret woke early the day they were to leave, the town had thrown them a celebration the day before, they had loved it, all of the townspeople wished them successful waters, and they had all stayed up late, drinking and celebrating. And now Eret was up before the sun, so they went out to their garden, a light shawl wrapped around their shoulders. The plants had morning dew coating them, soon to dry under the hot summer sun. They took a deep breath, watching their garden, eyes sweeping across the enclosed space, drinking up the view with their eyes. 

He were nervous to leave, he had given their goats, Buttercup and Sweet-pea, to the farmers, Meradith’s son Owen was to move in some days after Eret left, and the day prior, during the celebration, the baker and her wife gave him pastries, bread, and other baked goods for his journey, “So you have a piece of home,” the baked goods were sitting on his table with his other three bags, clothing, bedding, cook wear, and other small necessities in all of them. Eret sighed as he watched his garden, he remembered coming here for the first time, when he was much younger.

The house had been long abandoned. He remembered that the windows were broken, the door hanging by its hinges, the garden not even existing, just the forest creeping up to claim the old house. When he moved in he was scruffy, clothes ratty and eyes filled with fear of people young and fearful was how he had felt, he had lived in the old house for a month before someone found him, he hadn’t meant to be seen but he had, the man that found him turned out to be the mayor. 

They were both nervous of each other when the mayor asked who he was, Eret carefully told him his name, when the mayor asked what he was doing there Eret told him he lived in the old house, the mayor commented on it being old and no place for a person to live. The mayor tried to convince Eret to leave to house, but Eret stayed saying he didn’t want to live in the town, so the Mayor came up with a small solution, “If I can help you fix up this house I’ll let you live in it, but I couldn’t live with a clear conscience knowing that I left someone in a barely held together house,”

Eret had agreed to this, and over the next month he and the mayor built the house up, many townspeople helped also when they heard that their mayor was helping clear up the old house, and Eret had been accepted as a part of the town, even if his hybridness had scared them at first, it still took a year for him to stop getting the concerned glances at his arms and eyes. And now nearly twelve years later Eret was leaving. Eret turned from his garden and went inside.

~

Fundy was barely awake when George arrived, he was leading two horses behind him, one gray with a white leg that went all the way up and sprayed white dots over the rest of its body, the other was a cream with brown spots along its back. Eret watched as he brought the horses up, and offered the lead to the cream horse to Eret, “This’ll be your horse for the journey, She should be a good horse, but may still be a little wild.” he said as Eret took the lead watching their horse adoringly, “Wait, wild?” they asked turning to George who was walking into their house.

“Yes, I found her in a wild herd a little to the east of this village, you need a horse because I’m not walking to the rendezvous and making Sapnap wait on us,” George grunting as he picked up a bag before coming out of the house. Eret blinked at him, following him in their house, “But a wild horse? Isn’t that dangerous?” they asked, grabbing their last bag, George shrugged, taking the last bag outside, “I haven’t had any problems with her,” he said helpfully, “These are heavy, are you sure that you need everything in them?” he asking grunting when he set the bag down next to Eret’s horse.

“Yes I am sure, I want some cookware because I want to be able to make edible food for a toddler out on the road,” Eret grunted, setting their bag next to the others. George wrinkled his nose, looking at said toddler on Eret’s back “And you’re sure you want to bring a kid with you? It’s a hard journey without one.” 

Eret gaped at him, “You want me to leave my child behind?!” they shrieked, Fundy flinched his head up looking around startled. 

George looked a little uncomfortable, “Well it would be easier for everyone,” he mumbled.  
“I don’t care if it’s easier for everyone, I’m not leaving Fundy behind!” Eret snarled, turning to the bags, they took a deep breath, and started putting their bags on the horse, who Eret decided to name Bear. they heard George step away.

When all of their bags were on Bear, Eret turned and looked at their house for the last time, a bittersweet feeling in their chest. They got up onto Bear and looked over at George, nodding their head. Whatever resentment they held for the winged man, they would have to push aside for the time being, George knew how to get to their new home so they would have to follow him. A sigh escaped their lips as the horses started to move, they glanced back to their old house, once theirs but now someone else’s, they gave a small smile.

Fundy looked back also “Home?” he asked pointing, Eret shook their head, “We’re going to a new home little fox, and we’ll be happy there I promise.” Fundy still looked confused but nodded anyway.

They would be happy, they would have to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to write child or dialogue, I keep forgetting 2 year olds can speak.

**Author's Note:**

> *funky little jig*


End file.
